Happy Birthday
by Odeeyou
Summary: Duo learns on his birthday, as do some of his other frineds, that surpises come in all shapes, sizes and forms. And are not always welcome ones. Accidents happen, and its time to point fingers. Alas that Heero and Hilde should be in the spot light.
1. Happy Birthday Duo

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters in it. Not sure what will become of this fic. I'm kind of just messing around with this fic. Not sure if it will even work. I just sorta started writing it. Enjoy. Tell me what you think.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A small groan sounded softly to his right. For the first time that he can remember, he drifted slowly back to consciousness. His eyes opened slowly to the rays of sunlight peering through the window. Last nights events were a little hazy. He remembered going to Duo's birthday party. And after that. . .he must have gotten drunk. Damn it Duo.  
  
Another soft moan sounded next to him. This time he knew it wasn't him dreaming. His eyes shot open and he very slowly turned his head to the side of the bed near him. Where the moan had without a doubt come from.  
  
Hilde stirred slightly in her sleep. Curled up in a ball under the blanket, she hugged his arm possessively and moved slightly. Heero snapped his eyes shut and took a deep breath. When he opened them again, the dream would be over.  
  
He opened them again and looked to the right of the bed again. Hilde was still there. Asleep in the bed with him. Horror flew past his face briefly as a thought came to him. Slowly, he lifted the covers on himself and peered underneath them. At himself with nothing on. Oh shit.  
  
Sitting up abruptly, for the first time in a long time, he panicked. Even if his face didn't show it. The shake of the bed when he sat up incidentally woke Hilde. She sat up and rubbed her eyes for a moment with a yawn. "Duo, what's-"She didn't finish as her eyes widened in absolute shock as to who was in the bed with her. And without a shirt.  
  
Ever cautiously, she lifted the bed covers to see her naked form underneath them. She felt like screaming right about now. But quite frankly she was in too much of a state of shock. "We didn't- we couldn't-"He stuttered.  
  
"We did." A small but audible gulp came from his throat. Hilde finally managed a small yelp and yanked the cover toward her. Trying to conceal herself as much as possible. Only to have them pulled back by Heero. Who also tried to cover himself. They both shifted to the opposite side of the bed. As fat away from the other as possible and still manage to cover themselves.  
  
"Wha- what happened?" Hilde's voice wavered.  
  
"I don't know. We were all pretty drunk last night." He answered her truthfully. Even if a bit emotionless. He could remember coming to Duo's house. Being offered some of Duo's punch, everything after that was a blur.  
  
"Duo." The both said in unison. Duo's punch of course. Duo could never go to a party without getting himself drunk or other people drunk in the process as well. On queue, something made a sound in the hallway outside the room. Heero sat up further and was about to get out of the bed when he looked at her.  
  
"Give me the blanket." He tugged at it.  
  
"No way!" She held the covers closer to her and pulled them back. He glared at her for a moment. Sighing, he reached over and yanked the pillow out from behind her. Her head hit the bedpost and she glared at him for it.  
  
Picking up his own pillow with his other hand, he got out of bed. Covering himself with a pillow in the front and the back. He walked quickly to the bathroom adjourning this room. He walked back out with a towel around his waist.  
  
"What should we do? I know. We'll just pretend that this never happened. That's what we'll do." Hilde rambled on for a few minutes. Heero was about to steadily agree with her when the bedroom burst open. Leaving Heero and Hilde in the spot light.  
  
Duo walked in. Holding his head in one hand as he tried to steady himself. He looked to have a worse hang over than the rest of them. But he never failed to smile. "Boy, what a night. Hey Hil- Heero?" His voice fell to that of a disbelieving one. His eye widened in horror at what he was looking at.  
  
Heero was standing in the room. Naked, save a small towel around his waist. And was standing next to the bed. Where Hilde was lying, curled up in a ball with the covers around her. But the safest thing to speculate was that Hilde was also naked.  
  
"Um, happy birthday Duo." Heero said. Thinking of really nothing rational that would account for this situation. He regretted it the moment he spoke the words. If anything, his face may have actually paled.  
  
Duo abruptly turned around and walked back out the door. Closing it not too harshly behind him. Hilde covered her eyes with her hand as her face rushed to a very deep red. Heero looked like, well, like Heero. But the surprise was evident in his eyes.  
  
"God, Heero, of all things to say right then, why did it have to be that?" I have to go talk to him. I have to explain this to him." She fell back on the bed with an exasperated sigh.  
  
Heero sighed too. And very noticeably too. Which might have been a shock to everyone had he not been in that particular situation. "I don't thing any amount of explaining will condone for what happened here." He didn't like it but he knew it was true.  
  
"I have to talk to him." Hilde sat up and was about to stand up, until she remembered who was standing there. She hugged the bed covers closer. "As soon as you get out." She pointed to the door.  
  
Heero glared at her and walked about the room. Picking up stray bits of his clothing. Trying tremendously not to notice her underwear as it was strewn across the floor. He walked back into the bathroom.  
  
Duo was sitting on the couch in the living room holding his head in both hands when Heero and Hilde walked out of the bedroom. Heero stood as she took a seat next to Duo on the couch. She put a hand on his shoulder only to have him push it away. But he didn't look up.  
  
"My girl friend and my best friend. How long has this been going on? Hmm?" He spoke in a sad tone. How could he not have seen it? "Was I not good enough for you Hilde?"  
  
"Duo, it's not like that." She pleaded with him. He only shook his head disbelievingly at her.  
  
He cracked a small smile. Not knowing just what was funny. But smiling in spite of it all. In spite of himself. "Not like that huh? I walk into our bedroom, find you and Heero both in it, and both undressed, and it's not like that? I wonder where I got that idea."  
  
"Duo, we got drunk last night, and we-" Hilde was unsure how to continue. Duo on the other hand only saw her pause, as a confirmation that he was right.  
  
"Duo. . ." Heero finally spoke up.  
  
He glared at him. Glared with all him might. Wishing that perhaps Heero might melt or explode under his gaze. "Leave." He stated and stood up. Pointing to the front door. When he didn't move he took a deliberate step towards Heero. "LEAVE!"  
  
Heero bowed his head and walked to the front door. Closing it softly behind him. Duo walked to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. He opened it again and walked inside. His perturbed face getting angrier and he slammed the door again. This time from the inside of the bathroom.  
  
Hilde was standing in the living room. Unsure of what to do. She had glared daggers at the door when Heero had left her standing in the wake that is Duo. He looked worriedly at the bathroom. Knowing that there would be nothing right now that she could say to remedy this problem. 


	2. Pointing fingers

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters in it.  
  
Heero banged his head against the wall of his apartment repeatedly. He had liked it better when he was a prisoner of OZ. Anything but this right now. What the heck was he supposed to tell Releena?  
  
An abrupt pounding came to the front door of his apartment. He pulled his gun out and walked to the door. Jerking it open and pointing his gun out into the hallway. What looked like a suitcase flew over his head as he opened it.  
  
"MOVE ASIDE BUCKO!" Two more pieces of luggage flew into the room. Followed by Hilde, who pushed him out of her way. Giving no thought to the gun in his hand.  
  
"What are you doing here?" His voice was emotionless. But despite his controlled emotions, he was clearly surprised. He had expected the both of them to want nothing to do with them for the rest of their lives. Not have them show up at his apartment.  
  
"Duo kicked me out of the apartment. AND IT WAS MY APARTMENT!" She screamed and threw her suitcases open. She pulled out various paraphernalia and placed them about the apartment. She pulled another suitcase into the spare bedroom he had in his apartment.  
  
"That still doesn't explain what you are doing here." He left eyebrow twitched. He was getting annoyed really fast. Just what the hell was she doing putting her things in his apartment? Then it hit him. Oh HELL NO!  
  
"What does it look like baka? I'm moving in! You are the only person I know living on this colony that had room to spare." She marched past him into the kitchen area and pulled a beer out of the fridge. Only to throw it down on the floor, shattering it into pieces.  
  
Damn. He could have used that beer right now. "Get out. Get out get out get out." He pointed at the front door. She ignored him and walked to the vid-phone and sat down in front of it. Duo's face appeared on it a few moments later.  
  
"Duo there is nothing between us! This is your fault too! You got us drunk last night!" She screamed at the receiver. Duo glared at the phone.  
  
"My fault? Who was cheating on who?" He yelled back defensively.  
  
"I caught you coming home with lots of girls before! The only thing that stopped you from sleeping with them was because I was home!"  
  
"But I didn't sleep with them!"  
  
Heero cringed as he listened to the conversation over the phone in the other room. He looked down sadly at the broken beer bottle and spilt beer all over the floor. Boy, he would have liked to have that beer right about now.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Duo sat down in front of the vid-phone later that day. Sorry Heero. But revenge is in order. You push me, I push back. He dialed the number and waited for them to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello? Releena?" He asked as the other line was picked up.  
  
"Hello Duo." She appeared on the screen and smiled at him. He didn't like doing this to her but she had a right to know. "How are you and Hilde doing?"  
  
A sudden lump caught in his throat. What should he tell her? "Uh, Releena. I'm afraid I have some bad news. For the both of us."  
  
"What's wrong Duo?" She asked. Suddenly sounding very worried. Was something wrong with Hilde? Or Heero? She heard that he was now living on L2.  
  
"I- I caught Heero. . .sleeping with Hilde. . .behind my back. And yours."  
  
Releena caught her breath. No. It wasn't possible. She wanted to accuse him of lying. Wanting this to all to be a terrible joke. But she saw the serious expression on his face. And knew that this was anything but.  
  
"Heero. . ."  
  
[ THUD ]  
  
Duo watched as Releena fell to the floor. Fainted apparently from shock. He leaned forward at the monitor. Not that it would do any good. "Releena? Hello?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was Heero's turn at the vid phone as he dialed Releena's person phone number. It was picked up immediately. He looked at her expression and saw she was torn by emotions. Lost somewhere wanting to glare at him and cry.  
  
"Shit." He exhaled.  
  
"Heero, how could you do this to me? I thought we had something? I thought you loved me? How could you do this to me behind my back?" Tears started to leak from her eyes again that day.  
  
"Releena, Duo is lying. I am not cheating with Hilde. I went to Duo's party. He got us all drunk. When I woke up the next morning I woke up in bed with her." Heero shocked himself as he wondered just how the hell he had come to have to explain himself to a woman.  
  
Apparently the answer was not good enough for her. "I though we had something? Was I just not good enough for you?"  
  
Damn it, she wasn't even listening to him. "What do you mean had something together?" We never even technically went on a date."  
  
She screamed in annoyance and turned the phone off. Yeah, that was really the thing to say to get her back. Now what the hell should he do? 


	3. Mornings

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Gundam Wing-ish. Isn't that just the saddest thing you ever heard? I know it is for me.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Heero woke about the same time of morning he usually did before going to work. All of the past few days' incidents as distant in his mind as were his dreams. And he didn't dream anymore. Rarely at least. It doesn't get more distant than that.  
  
The sun was just about ready to rise through the window. 6:00 am. He cracked his stiff neck and stretched his tight muscles, as he did every morning on his way to the bathroom. Take a quick shower before work.  
  
Opening the door, he blinked as a shampoo bottle bounced of his head. Followed by various hygiene gear. "Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" An angry high-pitched female voice yelled at him over the sound of running water.  
  
He glared and slammed the door shut, just in time to avoid the bar of soap heading toward him. He growled as yesterday's events finally came to memory. Hilde. Damn. No luck that the whole situation had been nothing more than a nightmare.  
  
"Trying locking the door next time!" He said dangerously but still monotone. He heard the door lock with a click. Living like this, he was going to lose it really quickly. Living with Duo during the war was difficult enough as it was. He surmised that living with Duo's girl friend was not going to be any easier.  
  
He suppressed an urge to yell at something. Walking sternly into the kitchen area, he turned the coffee pot on and glared at nothing in particular. A thought came to mind and Heero walked to the sink. He turned on the hot water and counted down from five on his hand.  
  
A scream came from the bathroom and he heard the water turn off in the bathroom. He walked back in that direction. Hilde opened the bathroom door with a towel around her, ready to yell at him. When he walked past her and shut the bathroom door in her face. The shower turned back on.  
  
If she could glare any harder at the door, the door might have burst into flames. Leaving the door open for her to strike him down while he's open to attack. She had just acquired a newfound hatred for Heero.  
  
Heero only grunted when he felt the water on him turn suddenly cold on him as well. Damned if he cared. Cold shower or hot shower, he WAS going to shower before he went to work. He quickly shaved and left the bathroom.  
  
Hilde was sitting at the table reading the newspaper when he entered the kitchen. He reached for the coffee pot when he noticed it was empty. When he knew he filled it up ready to go last night. Damn her. He opened the cupboard, only to find his coffee was not in the cabinet. He turned around and glared at her.  
  
"Don't look at me like that! And this whole thing is your fault anyway!" She smirked at him. Now knowing that she had finally got him. Cold water may not bother the perfect soldier, but she knew that coffee, or a lack there of, did.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her. "And just how is this whole thing my fault?" He asked disbelievingly.  
  
"Because no one else is around to blame!"  
  
"Fine." He grabbed his coat off the chair and pulled it on. "I'm going to work. You can find someone else to blame."  
  
"Good." She stood up and grabbed her own coat as pulled it on. Ready to follow him out of the door. "Then you can give a ride to work." She smiled briefly, knowing just how much this had to be annoying him right now.  
  
She saw the semi confused and dark look on his face. Making her grin evilly for a moment. "Or have you forgotten that I work in the same Preventers building along with you and Duo?"  
  
"I was trying to forget." He gritted through his teeth. He didn't wait for her and went strait for the door. Walking down the stairs toward the car park in the basement level of the apartment complex.  
  
She got into the passenger seat the same time he got in himself. He smirked. She was smart. He was in fact ready to leave her standing there had she not been as quick as she had been. The car pulled out of the parking lot and drove off down the road.  
  
Hilde noticed quickly that this was not the direction to the Preventers building. She was about to say something when the question answered itself. Heero pulled up to a local Starbucks.  
  
She smiled. Not just because she now knew that she could use this against Heero, but also because it was coffee! Wonderful, blissful, beautiful coffee. When she had dumped out all his coffee, she was too angry to leave herself any. But the look on his face was well worth it. "I'll get a caramel cappuccino."  
  
He wouldn't do it. He wouldn't yell. He was the perfect soldier. Such emotions were beyond him. He was more controlled than that. He had a better grip on his emotions to do something like that. And he would not yell. He grunted as gruffly as he could manage and stepped out of the car.  
  
He retuned a minute later with two large coffees. He smirked and handed her a black coffee. She glared at him, which he gladly smirked at even more about. Damned if he was going to let her get the last one in. He sipped his caramel cappuccino with a smirk that threatened to break into a grin. He started the car and made his way towards the Preventers building.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hilde growled softly to herself. Wishing now more than ever that her office was not as close to Heero and Duo's office as it actually was. She glared past her paper work at the office across from hers. Where Heero was doing his own deskwork without any indication that he new she was looking at him.  
  
She had tried to talk to Duo earlier in the morning. Hoping to talk some, or any sense into him regarding the occurrence a few days ago. But that only caused Duo to rave about it at the top of his lugs. Telling everyone in the building about what happened. And people giving them all strange and odd looks.  
  
To her great satisfaction, people around here tended not to jump to Duo's conclusions. As they were very familiar with Duo's pranks that he pulled. Still, they could tell something was going on. Because no one, Hilde included, had never heard Duo this angry. Not even when she had almost died.  
  
Sally walked into the office and leaned on the desk in front of her. Obviously the gossip had reached her. And she worked ten floors down from her. "Is it true?" She said in an almost whispered tone.  
  
"That depends what you heard." Hilde felt the need to glare at her. Simply because it was getting no effect on Heero.  
  
"Something about you cheating on Duo with Heero." Sally looked over her shoulder at Heero in his office across from her. Noticing that he looked quite normal. Obsessed in his work. And not caring about the rumors. "But it seemed a little far fetched in my opinion."  
  
Hilde slumped in her chair and ran a hand over her face. "You were at Duo's birthday party, right? Well during the party, we all got a little drunk. I don't know what happened. But when I woke in the morning, I was in the bed with Heero."  
  
"Ooo." Sally winced.  
  
"And nothing I have said had been able to make Duo believe otherwise." She leaned forward and thumped her head on the desk repeatedly.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Heero watched out of the corner of his eye at Hilde, who was busy beating herself up with her desk. He suddenly felt a small stab of guilt. He didn't know why, but he felt it. Maybe because he knew that this really wasn't her fault. And Duo was blaming them for it. He might be able to handle the ridicule, but she didn't look to be. Crap. He would probably have to do something. 


	4. Afternoons

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the Preventers or blah blah blah, yackity shmackity. As a point of fact, I do not own much. Sad isn't it?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hilde growled and made her way toward the galley for some lunch at the office. Duo was nowhere to be found so she couldn't try and talk some sense into him right now. Dammed if she was going to apologize when there was nothing to apologize for.  
  
She glared at anyone who so much as looked in her direction in the hallways. By now, the rumors have probably even reached Lady Une. And its hard telling how exaggerated it has become. Truth be told, she didn't want to know. This had been going on for a week now. And it didn't look to stop anytime soom.  
  
Walking into the galley, she sneered at the person who was sitting there. Already eating his lunch, with his back turned to her. Looking like the bastard took not one ounce of what was happening to heart. The sneer turned to a smirk as a thought came to mind. As quietly as she could, she sneaked up behind the perfect soldier. . .  
  
Heero glared at his food while he ate it. Perhaps if he glared long enough it would re-heat the food on his plate. Damn Duo. He should have been smarter than this. Known better than to jump to these stupid conclusions. And then have the nerve to point a finger at him. He was too angry to think strait when he felt two hands push him forward from behind. . .  
  
[ SPLAT ]  
  
He pulled his face out of his cold mashed potatoes that used to be on his plate. And were currently attached to his face. He glared through the mashed potatoes at Hilde, who moved to stand in front of him with an evil smile on her face. Pulling the food away from his face. How the hell did he not see that coming?  
  
He held the mashed potatoes in his hand while he glared at her. Only one thought came to mind right then. He would destroy all his enemies. With a quick flick of his wrist too fast for her to counter, the food hit her in the face before falling to the floor.  
  
Hilde glared at Heero and reached over for someone's lasagna off their plate. Despite the persons protests that they were still eating it. She wasn't preoccupied with that. This was all Heero's fault anyway. She flung it at him, where it stuck to his hair.  
  
Heero picked up his glass of water and tossed its contents into her face. The smirk on his face getting wider by the moment. No one starts war with Heero Yuy and lives to tell about it. At least, not in his book.  
  
Grabbing a piece of cake off from another person's plate, she threw it at him. This time with all her might. Willing it to knock the bastard out. She was really starting to hate this guy. If she couldn't release her frustrations out on Duo, then Heero was the next best choice.  
  
He dodged this piece easily. Knowing that it would probably infuriate her. The cake flew past him. Only to hit the person sitting at the table behind him. The guy stood up and the two looked at each other curiously before they both realized what they had just started.  
  
Duo walked into the galley looking for Hilde. Maybe she was right. Maybe she wasn't cheating on him. Everyone did get really drunk at that party. And he was partly to blame for that. He would apologize to her and ask for her forgiveness.  
  
It was then that he noticed everyone in the galley was sitting perfectly still. Looking like some weird sculpture art. And had their gaze turned somewhere other than their food. Surmised of about 30 or so people. He looked avidly for the source of attention. He found it.  
  
Heero and Hilde were both standing in front of one another at one of the tables. Both seemed somewhat covered in food. Hilde chucked a piece of cake at Heero, which he easily avoided. But it hit the person behind him. The man stood up and glared at the two of them.  
  
That was all it took to get the whole galley in an all out war of food. Food was being thrown from every which direction. At everyone.  
  
Normally Duo would have been happy to join or even witness any food fight. But his mind was else ware. All he could see was Heero and Hilde throwing food at one another. And smile at each other while they did it.  
  
Heero grabbed a piece of someone's cheesecake and threw it at Hilde, who took it full force in the face. She pulled it from her face and this time lunged at him. Intent on knocking him down.  
  
"RRAAGGHH!" She leapt over a table and knocked Heero to the ground. Grinning for all it was worth. Yes, she would have her revenge! The rolled around on the floor while stuffing food in the others face.  
  
Heero found himself on top of her and sat down on her. Pinning both her arms at her sides. Heero, for what it was worth, was smiling. No one, and he meant no one would get the better of the Perfect Soldier! He grinned down at her, enjoying her angered and scowling face. Knowing it all to be directed at him.  
  
His lost his smile at looked up suddenly to see Duo standing near the door. A look of shock on his face. He realized what this probably looked like when Duo turned around and ran out of the door.  
  
He felt a fist connect with his jaw and he rolled off Hilde onto the floor. "Duo!" She yelled after him and ran out of the door following him. When had he let go of her arms? This was the second time that she had caught him off guard. The past few years of peace must have really worn him down.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Lady Une stood over her desk and glared at the two causes for this mess. This problem. She went so far as to call it a conspiracy against her. "Hilde, I expected a lot better from you!" She looked at the cheesecake- covered face.  
  
She turned and looked at the other cause for this whole ordeal. "And Yuy, I NEVER expected this from you! Not even in my wildest dreams!" She eyes his lasagna-covered hair. She threw her hands up in the air exasperated and plopped into her chair.  
  
She forced herself back into her hard demeanor. As much as she wanted to laugh, she had to get a point across to them. "I don't know what is going on between you two. The rumors have gone so far as to say that you two eloped in Las Vegas and Hilde already bares two of Heero's illegitimate children."  
  
Heero, if anything, had a shocked or shaken look on his face. Which in itself was shocking. While Hilde was rubbing the bridge of her nose. She could already feel a head ache coming. And it was all HEERO'S fault!  
  
"I don't know how these rumors started and I don't WANT to know. But I want them stopped! Seeing as you both are not signed on and official Preventers, I cannot classify this as Fraternization. And therefore I cannot punish you for it. Now go." Une gave a glare at the two troublemakers as they left her office.  
  
After they had left, she leaned back in her chair and took off her glasses. A good minute later, after she processed everything about what those two just did, a grin grew over her face. It was funny.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
They both climbed back into Heero's car and prepared to go back to the apartment and clean themselves up. Fortunately, they didn't have to face work again until tomorrow morning. But in the mean time, they would have to face one another tomorrow as well.  
  
About half way through the trip back, Hilde seethed. Heero. This was all his fault. Living with Duo, when anything went wrong, it was easy to just blame Duo for it. Because nine times out of ten, it was his fault. Now that Duo wasn't around, she could just blame Heero instead.  
  
Another thought came to mind. About earlier during lunch. She decided to ask him about it. "You smiled today at lunch. A real smile. I've never seen you smile before." It wasn't a question. More of a statement.  
  
Heero remembered. It was true. Not something he was in the habit of doing. Smiling, that is. What could he say? He didn't know why he smiled. "You caught me off guard." Twice actually, he remembered.  
  
Hilde looked at him strangely with half a smile of her own. Her head coked to one side. "It was nice. You have a nice smile."  
  
He grunted. He expected a lot of things but a compliment was not one of them. If anything he was expecting another put down. He smirked at the thought of the compliment. He didn't get very many of those. Not any so nice. "Duo is very lucky to have you." 


	5. Evenings

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing or the characters in it.  
  
I am sorry for the great delay in my updates. I was temporarily banned from updating. But now that that is fixed, I shall continue. Yeah!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
They glared at each other for a good five minutes after arriving back at the apartment from work that day. Upon arrival they were unsure how to deal with dinner purposes.  
  
Heero did not know weather Hilde could cook or not. Or even if it was of any quality for that manner. Sure, Duo ate her food. But Duo ate anything that looked edible. Weather it was or not. While he had learned to cook from Dr. J. (who would have thought J was a good cook?)  
  
Hilde glared back at him for what it was worth. He obviously didn't know how good of a cook she was. Duo never complained about her food. In fact he always complimented on it. She had her mother to thank for that. Her mother had taught her everything about cooking from a very young age.  
  
When she moved in, she noticed several cooking utensils, herbs, spices, seasonings, and a few cookbooks as well, shockingly enough. Who would of thought that he knew how to cook? But most of these things looked like they had not been used in years. Only collecting dust. She would put them to use.  
  
While glaring at her, he used his peripheral vision to glare at everything else while he was at it. During the time that she had been here the past few weeks, his apartment had become hers.  
  
Photo's and pictures about the room. Some of them surprisingly had him in them. A vase with flowers in it on the dining table. The smell of incense wafted through the apartment. Anyone who might have come regularly to the apartment would now never recognize it as his own. Thankfully, people didn't come regularly.  
  
"Unless you plan on cooking yourself, I suggest you move aside!" She said dangerously. Just because she let Duo get away with what he wanted to didn't mean she would let this guy. This was his fault now anyway.  
  
"Hn!" He said defiantly and continued to glare back at her. Translation: "You took over the rest of the apartment! The kitchen is mine!" With they way she was going, he was half surprised but still thankful that she had not touched his bedroom. The other two guest rooms in the apartment however, (though he wouldn't admit it verbally or any other way) looked a lot better.  
  
"Are you going to cook diner? No? I thought not. Now shove off so I can fix us something to eat." She pushed him out of the way. Which surprisingly enough, he let her do.  
  
Heero sighed and glared at her. He had two thoughts running through his head right then. One was how the hell Duo had survived living with this woman for five years. And two, if she was really as good of a cook as she let on. Sure, he could cook, but he was rarely in the mood too.  
  
Keeping his emotions in check, he stalked out of the kitchen back to his bedroom. Closing the door so she would not here him, he growled in annoyance. It wouldn't be long before she won the title for the person to annoy him the most. Former champion Duo Maxwell.  
  
He could smell the food all over the apartment. Making his stomach growl. Damn her and her cooking. He stormed out of the bedroom and back into the kitchen with the ready to eat food.  
  
Hilde smiled as Heero came back walking into the kitchen. She knew no one could resist her cooking. She spooned some of her (self dubbed) famous casserole onto two plates and sat them down on the table. He sat down and waited for her to be seated before he began eating.  
  
Sitting down, she began eating. Enjoying her own food as much as the next person would. Numerous people, friends and acquaintances, told her that her food was exquisite. And this casserole was her best. She wondered if she could catch the perfect soldier off guard again. Perhaps see him smile again?  
  
Her hopes were diminished as she watched him eat without any reaction form him what so ever. Her annoyance at this man steadily grew as it was earlier that day. He was eating like a machine! Did he even taste the food? After she had worked so hard on it in hopes of getting some kind of positive reaction from him!  
  
He ate his food silently. Not that he would let his emotions betray him, but he did decide the food to be of good quality. He ignored her glare as he finished the food on his plate. Waiting patiently for her to finish her own. Once done, he got up and placed the dirty dishes in the dishwasher.  
  
Hilde gritted her teeth. Her annoyance was drifting away. Being replaced with that of horror. She had never NOT gotten a comment on her cooking before. Was her cooking that bad that he refused to say anything? Her anger flared again. Or was the bastard too unemotional to know how to express gratitude for a good cooked meal?  
  
She couldn't take it anymore. She had to ask. Though truthfully, she wasn't expecting an answer from him. "So, how is my cooking?" She said as dryly as she could manage. Not wanting to show that it mattered to her.  
  
Heero stopped just on his way out of the kitchen when she asked him the question. The food was good yes. But he had to think of a good compliment for it. "Hn." He said before leaving the kitchen.  
  
Unsure was she, if she should be angry with him for not saying anything. Or pleased at having gotten any kind of statement from him at all. Even if it was only a grunt.  
  
Heero and Hilde both walked into the living room and both reached for the remote at the same time. They glared at one another.  
  
"There is a documentary on the way I intend on watching." Heero stated emotionless. But not picking up the remote. It almost looked like an old western stand off.  
  
"You don't need to watch a documentary on it. You were there. There is a good romance comedy I want to watch. Sleepless in Seattle." She stated defiantly. Refusing to back down.  
  
"Do you enjoy reminding yourself of the ruined love life you have?" He asked bluntly. Looking to get under her skin.  
  
"Do you enjoy reminding yourself of the blood filled reality you live in?" Hilde turned around the stalked into the bathroom. Slamming the door behind her.  
  
Heero felt his left eye twitch. He could here her in the bathroom sobbing. Calmly walking to the bathroom door, he opened it, thankful that it was unl0ocked. He wouldn't want to have to break down his own door.  
  
She was sitting on the toilet crying. All this for a movie? No. He knew better than that. Duo. This was his fault. Duo's fault for leaving her broken like this. Duo's fault for getting them drunk.  
  
Meanwhile, he himself had not done anything to try and help her either. "I'm sorry." He forced the words out of his mouth. Not used to saying those words.  
  
Hilde looked up at him with hatred in her eyes. Tears running down her face. Making Heero wonder just what he had done wrong now to make the woman angry. "It doesn't matter if you're sorry or not! Its still you fault!" She screamed at him and buried her face in her arms.  
  
"What's my fault?"  
  
She looked down at her feet and mumbled something not quite audible to him.  
  
"What?" He asked again. Feeling his own patience begin to wear out.  
  
"I said I'm PREGNANT!" She screamed in tangled sobs and collapsed to the floor on her knees. What would she do now? Duo was gone from her now. What would she do now?  
  
Heero's eyes went wide. And I mean really wide. That was the farthest thing from his mind right then. He had not even considered that possibility. And now he knew why she was so angry with him.  
  
Which brought another question to his mind. "Whose is it?"  
  
"Its yours." She answered automatically. The question not even seeming to cross her mind for a second.  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
"Because Duo and I never took that chance. Duo. . .he said. . .he told me he didn't want children." She started crying again. This time she wasn't sure if it was because she had lost Duo, or out of happiness. She was finally going to have a child. And what a price it was.  
  
Heero looked dumbstruck. Which was a rare thing in Heero's case as he stood in the doorway. Cautiously and awkwardly he walked in the room and say down on the floor next to her. Not knowing exactly the proper way to comfort somebody, he patted her shoulder lightly.  
  
She turned to him and hugged his fiercely. Crying into his shirt. Heero was confused. Wasn't she angry with him just a moment ago? 


	6. Comfort and Phone Calls

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters in it. I pity you if you haven't figured that out by now. Thank you for the lovely reviews. Enjoy the chapter.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Duo sighed as he made his way to Releena's mansion. It wasn't getting there that made him tired. But everything else. He was tired of it all. He wasn't even really thinking when he snuck through the security at her mansion.  
  
Getting past his anger stage with Hilde, all there was to do now was to accept it. Accept that he had lost her. And it was his fault.  
  
All of her explanations to him finally rang true in his head. It was true. He had come home drunk with a woman before. And she stayed loyal to him. He had gotten both Hilde and Heero and put them in a situation they could not be held accountable for. And she was still wanted to be with him.  
  
And what did he do? Pushed her away for something that was his fault anyway. And now she was gone. How could he ever expect her to forgive him for all that? She could never forgive him.  
  
Maybe Releena would know what to do? She was smart. She made difficult decisions everyday. If nothing else, she could at least comfort him.  
  
The inside of the mansion was almost empty, save the workers. And they were easy enough to get by without being seen. He felt kinda bad for Releena. Living her like this. No one really to keep her company. Zechs wasn't the biggest conversationalist.  
  
He searched the mansion for an hour looking for her. He found the only other place she could be. Her bedroom. Or at least what he surmised to be her bedroom. The door was pink after all.  
  
Knocking softly, he walked in not really waiting for a response. What he saw made him stop in his tracks. Releena was sitting on the floor next to the bed. Looking sad and stricken. But somehow unable to cry.  
  
Man he was selfish. Here he had come here looking to be comforted. Thinking only about his own well-being. He didn't even thing about how much she might need comfort also.  
  
She loved Heero just as much as he loved Hilde. Only she was the one hurt. Heart broken and sitting on the floor. Something else he could add to his list of things that were his fault.  
  
Releena seemed to notice him. But just didn't seem to care. Slowly, he sat down on the floor next to her. "Releena. . ." What was he supposed to tell her?  
  
"Duo, why did he do this to me?" She didn't even look at him. Only stared off into space. "I loved him. He admitted to having feelings for me."  
  
"Releena," Duo began again. "It was partially my fault. Everyone did get really drunk at that party. I don't think they did it on purpose."  
  
"Maybe I wasn't good enough for him. Or I didn't give him what he needed." Releena sighed and slumped further to the floor.  
  
"Maybe it was both out faults." Duo put an arm around her in a half hug.  
  
"Duo," Releena turned her head to look at him. But in the process her lips accidentally met his. But that didn't matter. She fell into his embrace. Comfort was all she wanted right then.  
  
Duo also didn't fight the kiss. Only deepened it, trying to forget and push away all the emotional pain he was in right then. And enjoying the feeling of having someone in his arms.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
What was he supposed to do now? Someone tells him that he is going to be a father. What was he supposed to do now? He couldn't just ignore this problem. He wouldn't. Was it even a problem at all?  
  
He paced the living room, wondering what his next move was supposed to be. While Hilde was in the next room doing much the same. The vid phone started ringing. Damn. How was he supposed to think if he was getting interrupted?  
  
He sat down at the phone. The screen flipped on. "Yuy residence. Heero Yuy speaking."  
  
A middle-aged woman with black hair down to her shoulders appeared on the screen. He wasn't sure why, but something about her was familiar to him. "I'm looking for Hilde."  
  
"One moment." He got up to go get her Hilde. She sat down at the vid phone a moment later. "Hello?"  
  
"Hilde! Its so good to see that you are okay!" The woman exclaimed happily.  
  
"M-Mom?" Hilde stared at the screen in shock. "How. . ."  
  
"Oh honey, we wanted to search for you sooner after the war ended. But your father, the stubborn old fool that he is. He wouldn't forgive himself." She looked sadly at her daughter.  
  
Hilde was at too much of a lost for words to say anything at that point. When a memory came to surface. "But when I joined the war effort, you and Dad. . .you disowned me." Her voice came close to a whisper. She didn't know weather to cry out of happiness of seeing her mother, or out of sadness from all the painful memories.  
  
"Hilde, I'm so sorry. Your father really did want to look for you. But when I learned that you were pregnant, I very well couldn't leave my only daughter to face it alone!" Her face brightened up into a smile at the confused look her daughter had.  
  
"How did you know I was pregnant?" Hilde was in shock. How did she know? She hadn't told anyone yet! Not even Sally knew about it yet! And somehow her mother had gotten word?  
  
"Mothers intuition, dear!" She grinned at her daughter. "So tell me, who is the father? Was it that nice looking young man I just saw a bit ago?"  
  
"Well, yes. But-"  
  
"Oh joy! I can't wait to meet him!" She cut her off.  
  
"Meet him?" Hilde looked at the screen. Unsure of just what to think. Why did she want to meet him when, oh no!  
  
"Yes! We'll be coming down to see you and meet the man this weekend. Me, your father, the whole family! So tell me, have you two talked about marriage?"  
  
"Um. . ."  
  
"Don't worry about it right now." Her mother waved a hand dismissively. "We'll talk about it when we get there! Oh, someone is here. I'll call you later honey! Bye now!" Her mother turned off the vid phone before Hilde could get a word in edge wise.  
  
Oh, man! They thought Heero and her were a couple! A happy couple expecting their first born! What was she supposed to do? How could she tell them of the mess she had gotten herself into? How would she tell them about Duo?  
  
There was only one thing to do.  
  
She slammed Heero into the wall, holding him there by his neck. "Listen to me! My parents know that I am pregnant and they are coming to visit! And when they do you are going to LOVE me until they leave! They want to meet their future son in law!"  
  
Heero opened his mouth to argue when he heard a familiar click sound. He quickly shut his mouth.  
  
Hilde pointed the gun at his head. Of which was moments before put safely away at Heero's backside. "NO ARGUMENTS! They WILL be visiting a happy couple awaiting their first-born! And you will meet them lovingly! OR I WILL KILL YOU!" She screamed at him. Heero paled. 


	7. Briefing

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, the setting for the story, or the characters in it. I do take credit for the plot line. Though something along these lines may have been written about before.  
  
I thank you for all the lovely review's you have been so kind to bestow upon me. I am not worthy.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hilde paced about the living room; all aware of the glare she was getting from Heero on the couch. It was understandable. She would be just as displeased if the situation they were both in had reversed. But that couldn't change the fact that it still had to be done. For her family.  
  
"Look Heero, I know how you must be feeling. I would feel the same way in your position. But it. . .it. . .it just inst that simple." Her voice became that almost of a whisper.  
  
"Explain." He told her. Perhaps a bit more harshly than he had intended.  
  
"When conflicts between the colonies and the earth first began five years ago, I was also having conflicts, with my parents. I didn't want to be apart of the family business. Of which everyone else was so proud. So in my desperation to get away from my family and their already set up plans for me, I joined the war effort. Looking to make a real difference." She held her chin high at this statement. She wouldn't now, nor would she ever regret that decision.  
  
Her face became more solemn and saddened at the memories of what happened next. "When they found out, my father disowned me, and refused to acknowledge me as his daughter. My family, though strong in their beliefs, didn't think it right for woman to fight."  
  
"I haven't talked to my family since. Before yesterday that is. Now I have a chance to get my family back. To have a family again. To be part of a family. If they found out that I got pregnant like this, that this is what their daughter has become, it could drive them further away."  
  
By now her eyes were filled to the brink with tears. Ready to spill. She hated showing such weakness in front of Heero. Or anyone. She told herself that she would be strong. And it seemed she had still yet to prove it to her family. "I don't want to lose them again."  
  
To say that Heero understood and sympathized with her would be a vast and obvious lie. He didn't have any family. None that he knew of or remembered. Lowell, Dr. J, they were not family. Never would be. The other pilots, the preventers, they would never be more than good friends. They would never be the family Hilde had. He envied her.  
  
But to say comforting words to her would be utterly pointless and useless. Coming from a guy with no past, history, or family. And because he couldn't say anything comforting to her right then, that left him without anything to say at all. "Hilde." He stood up and took a step toward her.  
  
Hilde couldn't hold it in any longer and let the tears run down her face. Was she going to lose her family again? Like she had lost Duo? And would soon lose other friends due to this blessing of a child? "Please Heero. . .I cant do it alone. . ."  
  
Heero wondered if he would feel this way if he knew his family. If had he been in her situation, might have a cared? He always wondered. Not having a family, one could only wonder. And that was all he could ever do. He couldn't even begin to look for his family. Not only would it be dangerous, but it was impossible.  
  
Dr. J wanted a boy with no past. And that's exactly what he got. Perhaps J knew who his real family was, but the doctor was gone now. One thing was for sure; he didn't want anyone to go through what he did.  
  
He nodded his head at Hilde. Showing his acceptance. Yes. He would help her. Help her regain the family that he could not.  
  
Hilde smiled upon seeing his agreement to help her. She ran to him and hugged him with all her might. Releasing her tears on his shirt and refusing to let go. She would get her family back! And she had Heero to thank for it.  
  
Heero looked down at the woman who had wrapped her arms around his chest in a tight embrace, refusing to let go. She continued to cry into his shirt. Seeing that she wasn't going to let go anytime soon, he hugged her back. In an attempting soothing manner.  
  
He didn't know hugs could be so emotional. Sure, he got a few bear hugs from Duo once in a while. But this was different. He knew that from the moment she hugged him. It wasn't one that you could just shake off. Nor would he. He also didn't know that family could be so important. He wished he had something important like that.  
  
Maybe if the child was born, he could? One thing was for sure; he would not abandon her because of a foolish mistake like Duo had. He would not abandon her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Heero was sitting on the couch again. And Hilde was pacing the room again. This time with his handgun at her side. Evidently there to make sure he understood thoroughly the way things were to go before the family arrived. She was sure to lay down all the rules.  
  
"My father has a strong character. It would do well to show him that you also are strong. You already have a strong character so that wont be a problem. Please compliment on my mothers cooking. She is a great cook already but it would please her if you said something to her."  
  
Five years. Hopefully the family would not have changed too much. If they were to pull this off without making a mistake. She wondered if she had changed that much in the last five years.  
  
"My grandfather likes to reminisce about the past and the war. Grandmother likes to pinch cheeks. If she does this to you please don't hurt her.. . ."  
  
Heero ran a hand down his face. Now partially wishing that he had not accepted. Damned if he could back down from the mission now. He looked at his, more like her apartment. Soon to be a very cramped apartment. He was at least thankful he had spare room.  
  
He listen to Hilde brief him about her family for a good two hours. It was going to be a very long weekend. 


	8. Meet the Parents

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing or the characters in it or anything of that sort. This story is coming along slowly. Thank you for being patient.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hilde's eyes darted nervously from the clock on the wall to the door. Awaiting her parent's arrival. Crap. She didn't even know how long they intended to stay. It could be two days, it could be two weeks. God forbid. All she knew was that this was not going to be easy. Mr. Emotionless sitting over there without a worry in the world.  
  
It just so happens that Mr. Emotionless was not emotionless at all. He just covered them really, really well. Sitting on the couch, he watched Hilde as she scurried about the room waiting for her family's arrival. But enough about her. It was hard enough worrying about one future addition to his non-existent family without worrying about his future non-existent in- laws.  
  
He looked at the coffee table next to him. A book sitting on it that Hilde had placed there to make it seem as if this had all been planned out. "How to be a good Parent." The real question was, how on earth had Duo survived so long living with this woman?  
  
The doorbell rang and Hilde ran to the door to answer it. Heero got up also and stood next to her as she opened the door. A woman stepped in, looking like an older version of Hilde with longer hair down to her shoulder. She embraced her daughter in a hug when she saw him standing behind her.  
  
Releasing her daughter, she approached him. Heero put out his hand looking to exchange greeting with her. When he was met unexpected with his own hug. She released him and looked at him happily. "Its nice to finally meet you Mr. Yuy. My future son in law!"  
  
"Its nice to meet you as well, Mrs. Schbeiker. But call me Heero." He had to work to put a little emotion into the words. But the greeting was genuine. He told Hilde that he would not abandon her. And he wouldn't. Even if it meant. . .expressing emotion.  
  
"Only if you call me by m first name, Hilda." She smiled at him and turned her attention back to her daughter. "He's so nice and polite! And so handsome! You got yourself a keeper Hilde!"  
  
Heero didn't have time to reflect on that when someone else walked though the door. A large burly man with a close beard walked in the door. Obviously her father. He hugged Hilde and picked her up off the floor in a hug. "Hilde! Will you forgive a stubborn old man?"  
  
"Always Dad. Always." She hugged her father back, tears running down her face in happiness. He set her back on the ground gentler than he had picked her up.  
  
Releasing his daughter from the hug, he noticed Heero standing behind her and his gaze hardened. Not so much glaring at staring. A piecing gaze that Heero often got from Millardo. He felt the sudden urge to step back a bit, but held his ground.  
  
Mr. Schbeiker walked towards him. His gaze unwavering. He kept his eyes level with his. Pushing his arm out for him to shake it, Heero retuned the gesture. The shook his hand firmly. The man applied pressure to it and Heero applied pressure as well. Matching his grip with his own.  
  
"Firm grip. I like that. Says a lot about you, Mr. Yuy." The man's eyes softened ever so slightly as he immediately smirked at him.  
  
"Likewise, sir." Heero nodded his head in agreement. The man turned out to be exactly what Hilde had described him to be. And Heero could only think that they would both get along very well on a normal basis. He went out the door and came back in a moment later heaving a bunch of luggage. Most of which he handed to Heero. Who took them without complaint.  
  
"I was worried, Hilde! Thank goodness I was wrong!" He smiled at his daughter and pointed a thumb in his direction. Making Heero wonder what he was referring too.  
  
"What do you mean, sir?" He asked the old man who in turned grinned at him. Making Heero even more confused.  
  
"Well, you see. My daughter used to go out will all the goof ball kind of people. Bunch of longhaired hippies. No respect. No responsibility." He looked back at his daughter again. "Glad to see she finally made the right choice in a man."  
  
Heero immediately paled slightly at the thought of Duo. Both he and Hilde having the same thoughts run through their head. "used to" and "finally." He had to keep in mind that He and Hilde were supposed to be lovers.  
  
"Heero!" Hilde motioned him over toward her and the door as four young men stepped in, each a bag in hand. "These are my four older brothers." Each of them looked to be a few years older than him and each a younger version of Mr. Schbeiker. "Jason, John, Jeremiah, and Jesse." She pointed to each of them in turn.  
  
As they walked though, he shook their hands in turn. The oldest looking one stopped and looked at him after he shook his hand. "If you ever hurt her, I'll kill you." The young man glared at him with all seriousness.  
  
Heero couldn't help but smirk at the young man. Finding it oh so funny. Even if he would never laugh. That was usually his line to people.  
  
More people began to file in the door. Greeted by Hilde each in turn. She paled slightly as she felt someone glare at her. Knowing that glare all to well, she paled slightly. Evidently, she forgot to tell Heero just how many family members would be arriving. For Heero, this was going to be a very long night. And the beginning of a very long holiday. 


	9. Dinner and a Movie

DISCLAIMER: I'm really getting tired of these things. If you want a disclaimer, read one of the other chapters.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Heero's dinning room was full as everyone sat down for a meal at the dinner table (extendable dining table). Hell, he didn't even know that it was extendable until now. A good thing, nonetheless. What was the saying, "Don't question a good thing."  
  
He sat down at the dinner table next to Hilde. The parents on their left and an aunt and uncle sat on the left. Two brothers sat on each end of the table. The Grandparents sat across from them. Next to them sit a set of older cousins and on the other side another aunt and uncle. Five kids sat huddled around the coffee table that had been pulled out of the living room. Along with which ever other relatives were lurking in the kitchen preparing a meal.  
  
"So Heero. Tell me about your family." Hilde's mother spoke up. Wanted to relieve some of the pressure he must be feeling right then. He hadn't said a word since the door. So she figured he must be worried.  
  
"Sorry. No family." He shook his head with somewhat of a smirk. Showing that he wasn't really bothered with it. Mrs. Schbeiker looked a little confusedly at him.  
  
Hilde filled it in for her. Feeling somewhat sad for him. She had forgotten about that. Like Duo, Heero didn't have any family. But she had the impression that Heero took it a lot deeper than Duo did. "He doesn't have any family, Mom. He was an orphan."  
  
Mrs. Schbeiker looked a little uncomfortable. Not wanting to bring up such a touchy subject. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said quietly. She nodded her head. Letting the issue drop.  
  
"So how did the two of you meet?" One of her brothers asked. Jason asked. The oldest one of the brothers.  
  
"We met near the end of the war. I had just injured myself in an. . .accident. . .and Heero was just about to head out into battle again." She supplied the information. She looked around and saw some of her family was looking at Heero to comment.  
  
"So you were a soldier, eh?" Grandpa Schbeiker pointed at him with question. A hard looking in his eyes when he looked at Heero.  
  
"Yes. I was a soldier." He nodded his head. Not really wanting to elaborate on that subject. But it didn't look like anyone wanted to bring up that subject. He had to remember. I was only five years ago.  
  
"I thought so. With the way you carry yourself. War does that to some people. I was a soldier myself. In the Federation. Got out just as the war begun as per my wife's instructions." He glared at the old woman next to him who glared back at him.  
  
"Commander Schbeiker, of the Naval Base at New Port section 234861. Commander of the legion forces 10th brigade." He recalled out loud from memory. He really didn't intend on doing it but the information often came to him weather he wanted it or not.  
  
"Yes. That's right." The old man nodded to him. "You know your stuff. May I ask how you still remember?"  
  
"As a soldier, some things you can never quit. Some things, you can never forget." Heero's voice became quieter. He finally noticed that almost everyone was silent. Listening to them.  
  
Hilde looked at Heero sadly. She of course knew that all of the Gundam Pilots had it bad. But she surmised that Heero probably had it the worse out of all of them. She put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. Looking into eyes that told her thank you. Even if he couldn't say it.  
  
"So Heero. What are you doing for a living now?" One of the uncles, keen on changing the subject, asked him. He didn't mind this question as much as the last few.  
  
Hilde supplied the answer for him. "Heero writes computer software." Half- truth she knew. She wasn't ready to tell her parents that they were both Preventors. She didn't want her family to think they were going to lose their daughter again.  
  
Mr. Schbeiker's eyes lit up slightly Hilde noticed. "Perhaps you would be interested in working with the family business? We could use a good man in the electronics department. Think about it."  
  
Dinner went on without further incident as some of the woman sent their kids to bed. About half of the family would be staying in the apartment. While thankfully they brought a mobile home with them for some of them to sleep in.  
  
The hour was getting late. A few people sat in the living room watching the TV where Heero currently resided. The few people that were up looked at him from time to time smiling. As to why he wasn't entirely sure. He felt something nudge him slightly.  
  
Looking next to him, he saw that Hilde had snuggled up to him on the couch and had fallen asleep. He wondered how that had happened. He didn't even notice or remembering her do it. Or how his arm had come to be around her.  
  
He absent-mindedly played with a bit of her hair with his hand as he smiled slightly down at her. Now he knew why they were smiling at him. She was lucky to have such a family.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Schbeiker were some of the last people up that night along with himself. Getting up to go to bed themselves in the spare bedroom, Hilda stopped to talk to Heero on the couch.  
  
"Thank you Heero." She said softly in his ear to avoid waking Hilde up. He looked at the older woman with confusion.  
  
"For what?" He asked quietly.  
  
She smiled warmly at him and then at the sleeping form in his arms. "For loving her all this time. You may not realize it, but I think she needed it more than you think. Thank you for giving her the love she deserves." She hugged Heero in a half embrace. Since he was on the couch.  
  
Turning the TV off, he gathered Hilde softly in his arms and stood up. Making his way toward the bedroom. She pulled herself closer in his shirt looking for warmth. He laid her down on the bed and covered her up. Looking down at her sleeping form.  
  
She needed love? Was she unhappy? He never paid attention before. If anything, he would say Hilde and his family showed him more love than he showed her. But then, he wasn't sure about that. Did he love her? 


	10. Breakfast Disscussions

DICLAIMER: I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah. Man! I'm getting tired of these disclaimers!  
  
Hilde curled up in her blanket half asleep the next morning. She shivered involuntarily and turned slightly. Reaching with her arm, she looked for someone to snuggle up to. Finding an arm, she turned around to hug him while bringing her lips up to his.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see Heero looking confusedly at her. Her lips still glued to his own.  
  
She gave a startled 'eep' and jumped back. Blushing slightly under his gaze. "I. . . I'm sorry. . . I. . . I though. . . I thought. . ." She stammered.  
  
Heero nodded his head at her in understanding. She thought he was Duo. He gave a slight breath of a chuckle. Imagining that she probably was highly embarrassed right then.  
  
Hilde smiled back at him. He laughed. Or what was as close to a laugh as Heero would ever get. Almost unnoticeable. But she had caught it. Making her smile even more at him.  
  
He had such a nice smile. She wished he would use it more often. She suddenly remembered what she just did moments ago. Glad that he wasn't offended by it. Because she didn't like him like that. Did she?  
  
She had to admit; Heero was probably the most caring man she ever knew. You wouldn't think so when you first meet. Or even after you meet him. But after living with him for a while, and his smile. . .  
  
Her thoughts were pulled away as Heero stood up. Already dressed for the most part. Slept in his cloths. As was she. He must have put her to bed last night.  
  
"Morning exercise." He stated as he got up from the bed and made his way to the bedroom door. Closing it quietly behind him.  
  
After he left, she looked down at her stomach and rubbed it sadly. After her parents left, what would she do? She wondered what Duo was doing right now.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Duo moved slightly in his sleep. Feeling something uncomfortable poke him, he picked it up to look at it. A wine bottle. He grunted and dropped it to the floor. He must have gotten drunk last night. Cause he couldn't remember much of it.  
  
Rolling over, he snuggled closer to Hilde and breather in her scent. Running his hand through her long hair. . . Long hair? She doesn't have. . . oh no. He fell out of the bed with a startled cry.  
  
Releena woke up groggily with the worst headache she ever knew. Turning over, she looked to see what the commotion was. "What's going o. . ." She looked down at her naked form, and noticing Duo's on the floor, along with the numerous wine bottles around the room, she put the pieces together. "Oh no. What have we done?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Heero walked out of the bedroom and headed towards the apartment door leading outside. Everyone else was still asleep, as it was rather early in the morning. Actually, no they weren't. Glancing in the living room, he saw one of the children were watching cartoons on the T.V.  
  
Ignoring it, he continued toward the door to do his exercise. Closing the door quietly, he turned around and was slightly surprised at what he saw. The little girl that had been in the living room watching cartoons just moments ago was now standing behind him. How did he not see her?  
  
He grunted at her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When Hilde came out of the bedroom, she noticed that her brothers and father were still asleep. Crashed out in either the living room or the spare bedroom. Actually, it used to be Heero's room. But since he had no personal belongings, all he had to do was move his laptop and you wouldn't know anyone slept there.  
  
The children had positioned themselves in front of the T.V. for morning cartoons. While Grandpa was in the kitchen with the other zombies waiting for the coffee to brew.  
  
Looking around for Heero, she remembered him mentioning morning exercises. She headed for the front door. Upon opening it she found her Uncle Charlie, Aunt Sarah, and her mother all watching something in amusement.  
  
When she saw what it was she couldn't help but laugh softly herself. Heero was doing his push ups. What was funny was that Vicky, Hilde's youngest cousin was stilling on Heero's back while he did this. Looking like a child on a kiddy ride laughing.  
  
Her mother smiled and stood next to her when she saw her walk out. Both giggling at the sight before them. "Heero will make a great father." She sighed.  
  
"Yes he will." Hilde answered more so to her self than to her mother. Her eyes were watching Heero intently.  
  
Finishing with his exercises, he grabbed hold up the girl's legs before standing up. Carrying her piggyback style. But somehow he still managed to look like his normal emotionless self.  
  
"Lets go inside!" The girl cheered to him. He nodded his head in compliance and made his was back inside with her on his back.  
  
After depositing the girl back in front of the T.V. he sat down at the dining table only to have a plate of food shoved in his face by grandma. He noticed many of the other women were also at the table as well. The men were either in front of the T.V. or still asleep.  
  
He felt a little uncomfortable under their gaze. Though his didn't show it. Grandma, Hilde's mother, three aunts and an older cousin all looked at him with a strange smile on their face.  
  
They turned their attention over to Hilde. At which point Heero inwardly sighed in relief.  
  
"So Hilde," Her mother began as her daughter sat down. Looking from her to Heero slowly. "Have the two of you decided on a date for the wedding yet?"  
  
Heero stopped mid-chew with a mouth full of food as Hilde laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. Now THIS could be a problem. 


	11. Confused Feelings

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing no matter how much I wish that I did. Such a cruel world we live in. I take credit for the plot of this story. Even though it is likely that it had been done before. If it should closely resemble someone else's work it is not intentional.  
  
A small silence hung in the air uncomfortably as Hilde's family waited patiently for an answer. Heero wasn't really planning on getting married at all. But he saw that they needed an answer, judging by Hilde's look of inner conflict. Unsure just what to say.  
  
They both opened their mouth to speak. "After the child is born." They both said in unison. They looked at one another skeptically, not expecting to get the same from the other. Hilde smiled at him.  
  
A shame I'm not marrying him. Hilde thought sorely. She caught herself and blushed at the very thought. Where did that come from?! I don't want to marry him! Even if he is a sweet and caring person under that gruff handsome exterior.  
  
DING DONG!  
  
Hilde was shaken from her thoughts, thankfully on her part. She smiled at Heero. "There's someone at the door!" She stated cheerfully and nudged Heero in the arm.  
  
He caught on quickly. Glad to be getting the subject away from them. He stood up from the table. "We should go get it." He motioned for the exit.  
  
"Yes we should!" She grabbed hold of Heero by the arm and they made their way to the front door trying to make it look like they were not in too much of a hurry. Upon opening the door, unexpectedly, Sally walked in. And both Heero and Hilde paled slightly.  
  
"Hey Heero! Hey Hilde! I thought maybe we could go out shopping or maybe, oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you had company." Sally looked unexpectedly at the stacks and stacks of people that lined up behind them to see who was at the door.  
  
"Did someone say shopping?" Hilda, Hilde's mother spoke up through the crowd. Heero had a near impossible urge to roll his eyes along with the other males present in the room.  
  
"Sally, this is my mother and father, over there are my brothers. . ." The four young men grinned and waved at the sight of Sally. "My grand parents, And everywhere else are my uncles, aunts, and cousins. They are visiting for a little while. Family, this is Dr. Sally Po. A good friend of mine."  
  
Hilde's mother walked forward and shook Sally's hand. "Dr. huh? Are you the one who diagnosed Hilde? Well, when we found out she was pregnant, I just had to visit."  
  
"YOUR PREGNANT?!" Sally just about screamed in exclamation. "Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me? Does Duo know yet?" She was going to continue when Hilde slapped a hand over her friends mouth.  
  
"Excuse me while I calm my hysterical friend down." Hilde pushed Sally back out the door and closed it behind her. A few minutes later, they walked back inside, and Sally had a strange smile on her face. Heero figured that Hilde had told her what was going on.  
  
"Congratulations, Heero. I'd give you a cigar, but I don't smoke." Sally shook his hand and Heero eyed her suspiciously. Getting the feeling that something was up with those two. But not knowing just what.  
  
"Well I do. Come on, boy. Lets go smoke." Hilde's grandfather motioned to the door, Heero shrugged and followed him outside where they sat on the doorstep. He handed Heero a cigar. He really didn't smoke, but just to humor him, he took it anyway.  
  
"Judging by the look on your face in there, you were not looking to get her pregnant, were you?" Heero shook his head.  
  
"No. I didn't expect to survive the war, much less live to start a family." He gave a breath of chuckle. He still had a hard time believing it. Heero Yuy, the father. Something he thought he would never see. Something that he wanted to see.  
  
"Yeah." He agreed with him. "I was just as shocked when I got word of my first born. Though I have to say that you are taking it better than I did at your age." He pointed his cigar at Heero as he spoke.  
  
"Hn." Translated into, "Yeah, right." Sarcasm included. He only looked to take it better because he worked hard not to show his emotions. People wouldn't know how tempted his was to just scream right now. Followed by a mild panic attack of running around frantically in circles.  
  
The front door opened again and most of the females present in the apartment along with Sally Po and Hilde all had their purses ready with slight manic grins on their faces. "We're going shopping. See you in a few days. Thanks for the car, Heero!" Hilde grinned at him and they all continued down the hall to the elevator rather quickly.  
  
He thought about saying something about the car, but was smart enough to realize that it would have been futile to argue. He wasn't a suicidal as he used to be. And nothing short of a Gundam could stop them. Of which he currently didn't have on him. Why was she in such a hurry?  
  
He thought for a moment and pulled out his wallet. Remembering the strange grin on Hilde's face. Looking through it to make sure nothing important had been borrowed by his recently acquired fiancé. A brief look of horror flew past his face as he noticed a certain card was missing.  
  
He jolted up from where he was sitting. "MY CREDIT CARD! HILDE!"  
  
At the mall, the large group of women had separated and gone their own direction. Divide and Conquer, as Hilda had described it. Sally and Hilde walked through a department store checking for sales and anything that looked nice. (I am not an expert on women's cloths so I'm not even going to try and describe them.)  
  
"So do you know what you are going to tell Duo?" Sally asked quietly, in case any of her friends family were out and about.  
  
"I don't know. Even if I wanted to tell him, I haven't been able to get a hold of him. He wont talk to me. Which is fine. He didn't want children. I don't need him, I have everything I need." Hilde spoke confidently, in fear of showing any weakness. In fear of showing that she still wanted Duo back, in some small way.  
  
"Everything you need, huh?" Sally repeated in a slightly disbelieving tone as she inspected a dress she would never buy in a million years. Unless she were looking to give WuFei a nosebleed. Which is why she was inspecting it. "What about a husband and a father?" She asked.  
  
Hilde hung her head slightly lower. Knowing that she could hide from the fact that she did need those. Not to mention she wanted those also just as much. If not more. "Duo should have known to trust me. This just shows that he doesn't, and wont. I know that when he was drunk and brought women home, the only thing stopping him from sleeping with them was me. He wouldn't lie to me, but he would break my heart."  
  
"What about Heero? He seems to be filling the void rather well." Sally smirked at her friend. Who in turn instantly brightened up with a small smile.  
  
"Yeah. Mom already refers to him as 'her son' as though he were always apart of the family. They all accept him. And I can see Heero's efforts not to be distant from them. In fact he seems to be fitting in rather well with everyone. I even saw him smile a few times. . ." She seemed to lose track of what she was looking at. Her mind wandering to something only she could see.  
  
Sally looked curiously at her. When realization struck. "Oh my God, you like Heero. Don't you?" Sally looked at her with the up most seriousness. But it turned into a smile when Hilde began to blush like a school girl.  
  
She could feel her face turn a variety of colors as she searched for something to say in response. Looking something like a fish, opening and closing her mouth. "I. . .I. . .uh. . . N- no. No! Um. . . H- Heero is nothing but a good friend! That's all!" Judging by the grin that grew on Sally's face, she knew that she was lying.  
  
Her seriousness came back to her as Sally looked down at her friend. Knowing what a family reunion nightmare she must be in right now. Then add Heero and a child into that equation. . . "What does Heero feel about. . ."  
  
Hilde placed the dress she had been looking at back on the rack and ran her hands through her hair, pulling a few strands out in frustration and worry. "Oh, I don't know. I kissed him in bed when I woke up this morning. I don't know why I did it, or what he thinks. . . I don't know what to do." 


	12. Back to Routine?

Heero and Hilde both stood outside the apartment complex. Watching and waving at her family as they headed off back to their own home. After trying to persuade them to move closer to them. Kind offer, but neither of them were looking to live in such proximity to her family.

They stood until the family was out of sight in their cars. They would have watched them go at the airport but they both remembered that they had to go to work the next morning.

In silence they both walked back into the apartment. Taking the elevator back to their floor. If anything, it was more awkward now that her parents were gone then when they were here.

Inside the apartment, uncomfortable silence set in. Hilde knew she should enjoy it while it lasts. Because once the child is born, her life is going to be anything but quiet. But then again, it probably wouldn't be in this apartment anyway.

Heero was thinking much the same as he sat down on the couch. Hilde sat opposite of him. Things were back to normal. But for some reason, it didn't feel like it. It didn't feel like he wanted it to feel like.

Now that her family was gone, what would she do now? She knew Heero probably wouldn't want a child here. She didn't want to raise the child by herself either. They had been in such close proximity in the last week that she had barely though of Duo at all. She liked his warmth. He could be compassionate when he wanted to be. Or was it all just an act? All she knew was that she disliked the gap that now stood between them.

He watched her sitting across the room on the couch opposite of him. A sad expression on her face. Things were going to become hectic for her in the next 8 months. Had it already been a month that since she'd gotten pregnant? He couldn't just let her face it all alone. Not when he was partly the cause.

"You can stay here as long as you like. When you have the child." He heard his own voice and realized that it sounded cold and emotionless. He didn't like it anymore. The child deserved more than that. He wasn't even sure if she would let him be a part of the child's life. "When the child is born, may I. . .be a part of its life?"

Her sad expression brightened at him. As she heard him speak the last bit with what sounded like a little bit of hopefulness. Maybe she wouldn't have to face it all alone. At least she had somewhere to stay. "Of course." She grinned at him. "You don't think I'd let you out of it. Do you?"

"Hn." He smirked at her. Maybe things were not hopeless for him. For the first time he could remember, he had a real reason to live. They got up and prepared for bed. As they had to go to work at the Preventors the next morning. Something neither of them felt really prepared for. Or maybe it was just having to get up at all after the weekend.

Out of habit in the last week, they both headed for the same bedroom. They both stopped at its door and Hilde turned to look at him. A small blush on his face. "I. . .uh. . ." She stuttered, unsure just what to say at this predicament."

"Good night." He turned around and headed into the other bedroom. Not waiting for a response. It didn't have his cloths in it yet but he would fix that later. He couldn't believe he just did that.

Hilde watched him close the door behind him. That was a little awkward. Opening the bedroom door, she looked at the furnished room. Looking at how lonely it seemed for one person. She was falling for him. The contact that she'd had with him in the last week might not have been as close as she was with Duo. But it felt more intimate. On a more serious level.

Closing the door, she laid down on the bed. A queen sized bed feels very big when your used to sharing it with someone. She ran a hand over the empty pillow next to hers. "Goodnight."

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Heero sat at the kitchen table the next morning. Feeling slightly more to normal as what was before her family visited. Routine was good. The morning paper, a small breakfast, and a cup of coffee in his hands.

Reaching for it, he brought it up to his lips for his morning dose of caffeine when he felt a hand pull it from his hands. He looked up to glare at the person for doing such an act of indecency. Only to see Hilde glaring at him just as ferociously.

Taking the cup of coffee, she poured it down the sink. Followed then by the pot of coffee sitting on the counter. "I'm pregnant. So I cant drink coffee anymore. And if I cant drink coffee, then neither can you!" She yelled him. Shoving a glass of OJ under his nose.

Heero beat his head on the table.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Duo walked the halls of the Preventor building. Looking for Hilde. He forgave her for what happened. It wasn't her fault. She was right. Like she always was. He would ask for her forgiveness. She had to forgive him. She always had before, right?

Last weeks incident with Relena was just a thought in the back of his head. And nothing more than an incident. As long as Hilde didn't find out, she would take him back. Like she always did. They had both decided to keep quiet about it. He couldn't blame Heero. He was his best friend. It was his own fault that he had gotten drunk. Heero would forgive him. And so would Hilde.

He spotted her coming out of the elevator with Heero. Grinning, he jogged forward to catch up with her. But stopped suddenly when someone else came into view. Relena jogged quickly over to him.

"Duo, I need to talk to you." She said pleadingly. Trying to push him back into one of the vacant offices. But Duo just ignored her.

"Not now Relena." Duo said none to lightly. Hilde had walked off. Damn. Now he would have to find her again. Relena stood in his way again.

"Duo, this is really important. About the other week. . ." She began but Duo just glared at her. Making her exasperated with his attitude. He continued to ignore her.

"Relena, we said we were not going to talk about it! Now if you can excuse me. . ." He pushed her away but she latched onto his arm. Pulling him into whispering distance.

"Duo! I'm Pregnant!" She whispered as loudly as she could into his ear without blurting it to everyone around them. They were getting enough odd looks from people as it was.

He stopped trying to walk and looked at her with a shocked expression. Relena let go of him as he suddenly went limp and fell to the floor. Everyone looked at them when Duo passed out on the floor. ". . .Duo?"

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Heero sat at his desk in his office. Watching though his window where he could see Hilde at her own desk. She seemed to be taking things a bit better than yesterday. His view was obstructed briefly by Quatre who was walking by. He waved as he passed.

Quatre waved to Heero as he passed his office. Stopping in step, he backtracked his steps and looked at Heero who was now focused on his work. Being empathic, he felt an oddly large amount of emotion coming from his emotionless friend.

"Hey, Heero, is something the matter? I'm getting very mixed emotions coming from you this morning." He walked into his office and had a seat on the edge of his desk.

Heero tried to glare at him but gave up. It was pointless to try and drive him off. He was like a leech. "At Duo's birthday party last month, I got drunk and slept with Hilde." He was blunt and to the point.

Quatre looked at him, slightly shocked at the proclamation. News he wasn't aware of as he had been in meetings in space for the past two months. He hadn't been able to make it to the party. His shocked expression lessened into that of question. "Is she pregnant?"

"No." He answered quickly. He hadn't talking to Hilde about when they would tell everyone. They had to soon before she started to show.

Quatre looked at him funny. Reading his emotions and noting how he answered that question a little to quickly for his taste. "So, she pregnant?"

Heero dropped his head. "Yes. Don't let it out just yet. She'll decide when to tell everyone." He was slightly thankful to see him nod in agreement. "Any words of advice?"

"Yes." Quatre nodded again. "As my religion defines, you being the father, you should marry her before she had the child." He got up and walked back out of the office to continue his own work. Leaving Heero with the most perplexed expression you could imagine. He had expected a lot of answers from Quatre. But he didn't see that coming.


	13. Making choices

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN A FREAKY THING. . . . . . .actually. . .I think I may own a few freaky things now that I think about it. But in either case, I don't own Gundam Wing.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Heero sighed in his chair. At his desk at the Preventors HQ. Sure Hilde told him a while ago that she was pregnant with a child. His child. That he would be a father. But it took a while for it to sink in.

Now that no one was looking, he could panic.

What if he wasn't a good father? He knew he was distant from people. Damn near everyone. It was how he was trained to act. How he was trained to be.

Becoming more so with anyone could jeopardize the mission. Put not only his life on the risk but another's life as well. Emotions could too easily get in the way of what needed to be done. Confuse someone into making the wrong decision by way of emotion rather than fact.

He wanted this child to have more than that. More than what he was given. No child should have to go through what he had. His child. . .

He glanced around a second time. . . Again making sure no one was around to see him. He doubted it. It was rather early in the morning so he didn't expect a lot of people in just yet.

Pulling the book out from under a stack of papers, he looked almost doubtfully at the book. "How to be a good parent." Doubtfully because he had seen too many of these books. On the other hand, they wouldn't print these books if they held no valuable information. Would they?

Skipping through it, he looked for any important information. Most of this was common sense. He would go through the whole book later. What and how to feed infants, tips on diaper changing, the role of a father. . . Then again. . .

. . .This would be one difficult mission. . .

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

WuFei walked down the halls towards his office. Although truthfully he was completely ready to stay in bed that morning. Sally just had to go and remind his of his paperwork. Stupid unjustified paperwork. If Sally hadn't kept him up all night. . . Well, he couldn't really argue with that.

Walking past Yuy's and Maxwell's office, he saw that Duo's desk had been cleared. He heard about something like some personal problems between the two. But he had only gotten back from his mission last week. And didn't really know what all the hubbub was about. Whatever it was, the gossip was still floating about the building. Most of it coming from Sally. He shook his head almost in disbelief. Sally had even mentioned to him about Hilde being pregnant now. He didn't really care. The way she carried on you'd think she wanted a child too.

As he passed Yuy's office he almost thought he saw him reading a book. A book he had no reason reading. Backing up a few paces, he looked at Yuy in the door to see him shuffling his papers and hide something under them.

"You need something Chang?" Yuy asked as he got up from his desk and made his way toward him at the door. He shook his head.

"Nothing. Just seeing things." He said with a second shake of his head. Yuy nodded to him and left the office with him still standing there. He waited for him to leave before he moved into his office.

Lifting the papers off of Yuy's desk, he found the book underneath the papers. A book. "How to be a good parent." This meant. . . It couldn't mean. . . Yuy. . . Relena's pregnant?

Sure enough, here was the evidence. Yuy would never be reading such a book, let alone own such a book if that were not the case. Who would have thought. . .

Looking through the book, he picked out whatever area's he felt to be the most important. A lot of this was in his opinion, common sense. Although someone like Maxwell would probably need to know this stuff. Good thing it wasn't Maxwell's baby.

Tips on how to be a good father, what a child can and cant have, the key to being a good father. . . This book would turn a soldier into a Nanny. He snorted and some of the information they give. Opinions. That's what this whole book was written on. The authors opinions.

"WuFei. . ." A voice brought his attention back to his surroundings. Looking at the door he saw Sally looking at him with disbelief. More so at what he held in his hands. Startled at being caught reading such a thing, he hid it behind his back. Even though his knew it was too late.

"WuFei. . .what are you. . ." She looked confusedly at him for a moment before her face broke out in a grin. She ran to his and engulfed him in a hug. To which he slowly and confusedly returned.

"WuFei! I had no idea! I mean I know that we've been going out for two years now. But I didn't know if you would want to start a family or settle down! I'm so happy!" She tightened her hold on him before releasing him.

"Uh. . ." Was the only thought that came to his mind as he tried to figure out just what she was saying to him. Or trying to say to him.

"Its okay! I'm just so excited! We have so much to plan! Oh! I have to tell my mother! And plan a wedding! Of course we have to get married first! There's so much to do!" She practically skipped out the door.

WuFei stood there for a moment later. Trying to figure out just what she was so hyped up about. Reaching up to scratch his head, he saw that he was still holding the book.

Realization dawned.

Did she think. . .? She saw him reading this book and thought that he was ready for. . . And now she wants. . . MARRIED!? She thought he was ready for kids. Now she wants to get pregnant and get married.

. . . . .Oh boy. . . . .

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Hilde smiled to herself as she caught Heero going through the book on "How to be a good parent." She had no doubt Heero would be a fine father.

No. The problem was how she was going to tell Duo. A part of her still loved Duo. Didn't want to let go of him and wanted forgive him if he ever forgave her. Another part of her didn't and hated Duo for distrusting her.

And another part of her wanted Heero to be there. He treated her with more respect than Duo ever gave her. Heero treated her as more an equal where Duo treated her like he were her property. That wasn't the case but that's still what it felt like.

She hadn't even known Heero that long or that well and already he promised to be there for her. For the baby. To protect the both of them. She believed him and felt safer around him than around anyone else.

Heero had shown and expressed emotions when they spent time together with her parents. Emotions she didn't expect to see from him. Was it all just an act for her folks? She certainly hoped not. She felt a warmth from him that was different from Duo.

She was falling hard for him. And she still needed to tell everyone that she was pregnant. The first being General Une. The next being Duo. And then the rest of her friends.

This was not going to be easy.


	14. It all Comes Out

DISCLAIMER: Still don't own it, still don't own it, still don't own it, blah, blah, blah.

I also thank "ally127" a good writer that pointed out a mistake in grammer and punctuation I made in the lst chapter. It was really late when I wrote it, and when I looked at it I knew something was wrong with it but I just couldnt put my finger on it. Thanks for pointing it out. So I thought I'd update the next chapter I bit early just for you. Thanks. "ally127"

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Une sat at her desk while pondering the happenings of the last half hour. She had two meetings in that time. One with the Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian, the other with Preventor Hilde Schbieker. Both it seemed were pregnant. Hilde with Yuy's child and Relena with Duo's child.

Not all together unexpected. Still, not the best of surprises.

Relena had talked to her about working with the Preventors after she had the child. Not wanting to travel. Hilde talked to her about her Convalescent leave after she has the child. Possibly getting out of the Preventors.

Relena had yet to tell Heero, and Hilde had yet to tell Duo. They had yet to tell each other for that matter. She already knew that this was going to get messy before the end.

Perhaps this was a bad time to tell everyone about her relationship with Quatre. . .

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

"Hilde, can we talk?" Duo asked carefully, hoping not to get her angry with him again. Even though she had reason to. One of the reasons he had yet to tell her. "I'm sorry that I mistrusted you. By the way, I got drunk a while ago and got Relena pregnant."

He sighed and looked at his reflection in the mirror. It didn't matter how many times he practiced telling her. It never came out right. He didn't deserve to have her take him back. Not after all this. She was better off without him.

Relena. Now that was another problem entirely. Pregnant with his child. He'd never been too keen on having kids. He liked the bachelor life. Not having to worry about life's problems. Hilde understood that. That was one of the reasons he liked her so much.

Relena pregnant with his child. Funny. He thought he would be more shaken up about this. Yet he wasn't. Perhaps he just hadn't come to fully face it yet, or the shock had yet to wear off.

In either case, he knew what he had to do. He had to accept responsibility for it. For what happened and for the child. He knew what it was like to grow up without parents. No way in hell any child of his was going to experience that. Not if he could help it.

That didn't solve the problem with Hilde though. No matter how he thought it through, everything he planned failed. He couldn't expect her to take him back. All he could do now is hope that Hilde and Heero would still be his friend after everything happened.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Heero sat down in the chow hall for lunch. Meanwhile wondering why Wufei was walking around with such a lost expression on his face and Sally was looking like she just won the lottery. Who knows, maybe she did.

Aside from learning to be a good father and changing diapers, he felt it could only get better. He'd gotten through his emotional problems. Most of them anyway. Hilde and himself had talked some things over. Though they had yet to tell anyone that she was pregnant.

He was the prefect soldier. He didn't expect everyone to jump up with joy at the news. They could either accept the information, or they couldn't and it really wouldn't matter to him anyway. Cold perhaps, but there was no point in blaming him for everything when the blame could easily go in any direction. He regretted nothing.

In this, people were going to get hurt. Emotionally that is. Relena and him had never had a very stable relationship. He honestly didn't know what real love was to begin with. Still didn't. Perhaps this just confirmed his suspicion that there was nothing really there for either of them.

Hilde on the hand, he wasn't so sure of them. He felt protective of her for some reason. Reasons he didn't understand. Only the need to follow his instincts. Perhaps it was because she carried his child. Perhaps they had bonded because of it.

He certainly felt closer to her because of it. But that might also be because they had been living together for a while now. He really didn't understand emotions at all. It made him wonder how he ever gave the advice to follow one's emotions. Must have been the head wound he had at the time.

Relena sat down in front of him at this table. Much to his surprise. Though he showed little sign of it. However he could easily tell something was bothering her. "What's the matter?"

She fidgeted in her seat a little. "Heero, I'll just come right out and say it. I'm pregnant. With Duo's child. After we broke up Duo and I got drunk and did something that I regret. But I don't regret the child. I don't expect you to come back to me. I just hope we can still be friends after this." She said quickly before standing up from her seat and walking quickly out of the galley. Earning lots of odd stares from everyone else in the chow hall.

Heero fell back in his chair. Surprise written a little more clearly on his face. You know, he really should have seen this coming. Yet he hadn't. Relena was right. He really was dense when it came to these matters.

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Hilde walked through the halls of the building looking for Heero. She wanted to tell him that she had talked to Lady Une earlier that morning and told her that she was Pregnant. But Heero was no where to be found. He wasn't in his office. And oddly enough, Duo was putting his things back in his office with Heero. Perhaps he had finally come to his senses.

Walking past the chow hall, she didn't expect him to be there. As lunch had finished an hour ago. She back stepped a few paces to the door to see shockingly enough, Heero was still sitting there. Cold food in front of him in the empty galley and a perplexed expression on his face. If that was even possible.

"Heero?" She addressed him carefully. Not wanting to get a jump on him or suprise him or anything. He looked up from his cold food at her with his mask back in place. "What's up?"

"Relena's pregnant with Duo's child." He stated it as if it were the most well known fact in the world. And it actually took a moment for it to sink in for her.

"What!? Why that little two timing. . ." She cracked her knuckles in frustration. Angry that she had to find out this way. Duo should have said something to her! She shouldn't have to find out like this!

"She also apologized to me." He nodded his head slightly to himself. She knew Heero had some problems when it came to working through his emotions. Most likely why he had been sitting there for an hour.

"You didn't go back to her did you?" She asked quietly. Watching his expression remain the same as he shook his head negatively. She felt relief pass over her. All though why, she wasn't sure. It wasn't as if She and Heero were going out or anything.

They sat like this for a few minutes in silence. If she kept this up she just might be sitting here as long as Heero had been. Trying to figure out what the hell was going on around here. It was relationship chaos.

"I feel like I'm stuck in a bad soap opera." Hilde muttered to herself. How was she supposed to sort through all of this if something else kept getting thrown in her face? "What other surprises could possibly come up?!" She asked exasperatedly.

Heero looked about to open his mouth to say something when a noise caught their attention. Looking to the end of the chow hall, the broom closet opened from the inside and out walked Trowa. Followed by Dorothy. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as they walked out while she contently squeezed his rear with her hand. Walking out of the galley as if they hadn't even seen them. Probably didn't.

Heero coughed lightly and looked away while Hilde ran a hand over her face. Her head sank slowly to the table with a thud as she held back a laugh. "I'm sorry I asked."


	15. Stupid Questions

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gundam Wing, blah, blah, blah.

Heero Yuy was bored.

Not that this was a necessarily bad thing, all things considering. It seems he started a trend after accidentally sleeping with Dou's girlfriend. Getting her pregnant. Now all of Preventor's it seemed were having secret affairs and sleeping with one another.

A little quiet and boredom was a nice change of pace.

At least it was. For the first five minutes of his boredom. And then he became bored of his boredom.

His life was so quiet before. So routinely mundane. And now after everything that happened over the past two and a half months, after all the confusion and running around, it was quiet again.

It was unnerving. Check that. He hated it. It was hard to believe it had been two and a half months already. Another seven months and his child would be born. It wouldn't be long before Hilde began to show, from what she told him.

Seven months. It seemed so far in the distance when this all first started out. The child being born. Seven months and he was already having a nervous breakdown.

He needed something to do.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Hilde came back to the apartment she shared with Heero. Arms full of groceries. She had a craving a pizza topped with ice cream. And ended up coming back to the apartment with half the grocery store.

Not wanting to put everything down to open the door, she shuffled everything in her arms around while moving for the keys in her pockets. When she finally managed it, she turned the door handle and walked inside.

A loud pounding noise filled her ears as she wondered what the heck was going on. Did she walk into the wrong apartment? Heero was never that loud. He practically watched the television muted.

WHAM! – WHAM! – THUMP! –

"OOWW!"

Dropping the groceries by the door, Hilde made her way over to Heero's bedroom curiously. Where the noise had been coming from.

Heero was sitting amongst a bunch of carpentry tools and two by fours. Where he was currently sucking on his purple thumb and blowing on it softly. It might have been humorous had Hilde not been so busy gawking at the remainders of what used to be his room.

Part of the wall that separated her room from Heero's had been taken down. And it looked as if a door were going to be put up. Part of the closet in the room had been taken down as well. And it looked as if a lot of the sharp corners where being cut off.

"Uh… Heero… What are you doing?"

Heero looked around the room. More specifically, the mess that he had made. His face was his normal impassive. But you could tell he was a little lost for an answer as he hid his hurting thumb behind his back.

"Making a… baby… room?" He answered slowly. Unsure as to what her reaction would be. He probably should have said something to her before he started. But he was bored.

Hilde sniffed. She wasn't going to get emotional. She was stronger than that. Even if that was the most thoughtful, kind, and sweet thing Heero had ever done.

The heck with it. She broke down laughing and crying at the same time. She ran into Heero, engulfing him in a hug anyway. He could be really sweet when he wanted to be. And had to smile when she felt him awkwardly put his arms around her to sooth her.

He was still a little uncomfortable with these hugs he got from her. Most people didn't demand this much physical contact from him. Let alone get it.

He sighed and put his arms around her unsurely. Wondering just what he did wrong now? And how he was getting hugged for it? "Uh… Sorry?" He mumbled softly. Embarrassed that he was apologizing from something he didn't even know he did wrong.

Hilde grinned into his shirt and moved her hand to smack him in the back of the head. "Idiot. I'm not mad at you. I love it… I'm just so happy…" She sniffed again.

When she first learned of her pregnancy, she was afraid she would have to deal with it and go through it alone. Yet Heero stayed by her side. He'd take on the whole responsibility himself for any of his friends concerning anything, if he could. It was one of the things she loved most about him.

Wait a second… love?

"But if this is going to be the baby room, where will you stay?" She wondered aloud. Trying to change her train of thought but still not releasing him from her embrace. He was still tense. She wondered how long it would take for him to loosen up.

But wondering where he would stay sent her mind in other directions that probably would have made her blush if her face were not already red from crying. Would he be staying in her room again? With her?

"I'll probably get another apartment, and let you and the baby keep this one." He told her simply.

Hilde began to sniff again. Leave it to her to fall for a guy who harbored no feelings for her what so ever. And now he was leaving. She wailed into his shirt some more. Unaware of how wet she was making him.

"Um… sorry?" He said again. But that only seemed to make her wail more. He knew he did something wrong, but he still didn't know what it was.

Hilde shoved him away and glared at him. "ITS NOT YOU!? ITS THESE DAMN MOOD SWINGS!" Hilde yelled in his face before sniffing sadly.

"I need some ice cream." She mumbled on her way out.

Heero stood in the room for a few more minutes. Thinking about what just happened. Not that he understood any of it. He opened and closed his mouth a few times.

You know… he just didn't have a reply to that.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

WuFei glared at Heero throughout the day, each and every time he saw him. It was his fault this was happening. If Heero hadn't left that stupid parenting book on the table for him to find… he wouldn't have been in this mess.

Now Sally thinks he wasn't to be a father, and is already planning a wedding. Mind you, its not that he wouldn't want to be a father… its just that he would prefer to do it on his own terms. Sally already had a time table set up for the future.

So here he was. Planning a wedding six months from now. He loved Sally. He really did. But he hadn't planned for this for a few more years. He couldn't tell her that. It would break her heart. And then she would go on to make his life even more miserable than it is now.

Walking about drearily on the streets, he stopped at a local café where he found Heero drinking coffee… and for some odd reason, looking over his shoulder and trying not to look like he was drinking coffee…

"I hate you." He told Yuy bluntly as he sat down at his table and took his coffee from him. Drinking it himself in hopes of calming his nerves.

"…Okay." Heero said slowly in response. No idea why WuFei hated him all of the sudden. They were usually on pretty good terms with one another. "Hey, that's my coffee."

WuFei glared at him. Heero sighed. Even without Hilde around, it seemed he still couldn't get a decent cup of coffee around here. "Why?"

"Because you left that stupid parenting book on your desk a while back! I picked it up and skimmed through it and Sally caught me! So now she thinks I want a kid too!" He exclaimed and finished off what was left of Heero's coffee. "Congratulations by the way. Send my Condolences to Relena."

"Why?" Heero asked, slightly confused.

"Well, she is having your kid." WuFei kindly pointed out the obvious to him.

Heero shook his head. "Relena's not having my kid. Hilde is."

"You and Hilde are in a relationship?" WuFei asked. Somewhat shocked.

"I didn't say that." Heero got up from the table, getting ready to leave. "I just said she was having my kid." He stated before leaving the café. Leaving a very confused WuFei sitting at the table.

"…"


	16. Stupid Answers

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. It would be cool if I did. But I wouldn't want to take away the credit of all the artists that put so much hard work and effort into making it.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"I'm going to be a father." Duo repeated the statement to himself. Hilde had brought up this subject to him before. Back before the… incident. He just didn't feel himself ready for children. He wasn't ready to settle down.

Now he was going to have a kid regardless of whether he wanted one or not. And it was with Relena, rather than Hilde. Who would have guessed it? He knew he needed to talk to her about it, but he was still afraid. What if she blamed him?

He didn't know what to do. But he knew one thing he wouldn't do. He wasn't about to let Relena shoulder the burden alone. Not when he was partly to blame.

All chances of getting back together with Hilde just went out the window. Odd thing was though, things had been so hectic around here lately he hadn't thought much of Hilde. It still hurt to be betrayed like that. But if she was happier with Heero, then so be it.

Since when did life become so complicated all of the sudden? He preferred everything as simple as he could manage it. And instead they give him a more complicated version.

"Well… here goes nothing." Duo told himself as he rang the doorbell to Relena's mansion. After waiting several minutes, the door was opened by Pargan. Duo was left in the waiting room while waiting for Relena.

Relena come down the staircase to see Duo standing by the door. Looking like the careless, clueless idiot he made himself to be. Wandering about in circles and touching everything.

"Yes?" She asked curtly, gaining his attention.

Duo looked up to see Relena standing some yards away from him. Her eyes were slightly red from crying recently. Pulling together his courage, he marched over to where she stood.

"Hey Lena! Babe! I was wondering…" He began slowly, unsure how to say what was on his mind. This was a little harder that he thought. Best just come out strait out and say it.

"…Wondering…" Relena urged him on. And getting slightly annoyed by his carefree attitude. Why should he care? He wasn't the one having the kid.

Duo got down on one knee in front of her. "Will you marry me?"

"OWW!" Duo yelled as he was thrown out the front door with a good kick in the rear.

"And stay out!" Relena yelled before slamming the door.

"That hurt!" Duo muttered as he stood up and rubbed his rear tenderly. He wondered briefly if Heero had taught her those moves. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked through the closed door before walking off. His smile back in place.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Zechs Millardo Peacecraft sat into his soft, leather, vibrating massage lazyboy recliner. Confident that he would finally get a few days rest and relaxation after a two month mission on Mars.

He should have known better.

"EEEEEEEKK!" A high-pitched sequel came from across the apartment.

Millardo shot up from his chair in a blur. Grabbing his side arm from the table next to him, he ran across the apartment toward the scream. It came from the bedroom.

"Noin?" He called softly. Looking at the gun, he swore softly to himself for his choice of apartment. No matter where he shot at, he risked shooting one of the neighbors through the roof, through the floor, or through the wall.

"…Noin…" He called again as he slowly opened the bedroom door.

"MILLARDO!" Noin flung herself at him. Making him drop the gun in shock as he caught her in his arms. "Relena's pregnant! Can you believe it?! Pregnant! I'm gonna be an aunt! Oh, that makes me want to have a kid of my own! What do you think!? Oh, I need to start planning a baby shower! And what do you-"

Zechs stopped listening at " Relena's pregnant." Because it was at that point that his brain went and broke down. And after reformatting the system and rebooting all previously saved information on backup, his brain came up with a single name… "Yuy"

"Yuy. I'm going to kill you." He said to himself. Walking in an almost robotic like trance, he strode purposely toward the front door, stopping only to grab the car keys.

Before walking out, he looked down at the side arm he picked up from the floor. Turning around, he made his way toward the closet. Taking out a shotgun, a rifle, and a bazooka. Okay, now he was ready to kill Yuy.

"Honey? I'm going out for a little while!" Zechs yelled through the apartment before heading out. He waited for a reply.

"Will you be long?" Noin called back.

Zechs looked down at the weapons in his hands. As if gauging how long it might take using only these. He reflected that he had more in the car. "I shouldn't be too long. Just leave something in the fridge for me!"

With that… The hunt began.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Heero sat at the table, reading the newspaper while Hilde read the comics. Drinking his orange juice and wishing wistfully for a cup of coffee. And if he could read faces, he would say that Hilde was feeling the same.

Suddenly, a chill hit him. Making him shiver slightly uncontrollably.

Hilde seemed to notice. "What's the problem?" She asked.

"Hn. Suddenly I got a chill." He said more to himself somewhat curiously.

"A chill?" Hilde said almost disbelievingly. "Its 85 degrees in here!"

Heero shrugged.

If he only knew.


End file.
